A charmed home
by beccatum
Summary: Harry finds out things aren't what they seem in life, when he find out he's adopted, this is my first attempt at a story so bare with me please, THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1 surprising news

fifteen year old Harry Potter instantly became awake, after hearing a faint tapping noise. At first he did not recognise the room he was currently in, and when he did he ground! Number 4 Privet Drive, his Aunt and uncles house, with his cousin Dudley. He had to come here every summer holiday in till he started school again, He almost forgot what woke him when he heard it again, A more louder tapping! On his bedroom window, looking over he noticed an owl with a large letter attached to their leg.


	2. Chapter 2 Is it true

Disclaimer for the story: I do not own Charmed or the Harry Potter Series

Summary: The Elders thought Chris was a threat and Leo and The Charmed Ones had to hide him with a former charge of Leo. Fourteen years later Wizards invite Magic School to a Tournament and they find out their plan backfired.

A/N: Crossover Charmed/ where Chris Halliwell and Harry potter are the same person. I also though to keep Harry's name the same, well at first any way.

For this I had to make some alterations to both Canons. such as serius is still alive and no Ron or Hermione bashing ( sorry ).Also Chris's name when he came from the futer was not Chris Perry, but Chris Potter. **Thank you and please review when possible.**

fifteen year old Harry Potter instantly became awake, after hearing a faint tapping noise. At first he did not recognise the room he was currently in, and when he did he ground! Number 4 Privet Drive, his Aunt and uncles house, with his cousin Dudley. He had to come here every summer holiday in till he started school again, He almost forgot what woke him when he heard it again, A more louder tapping! On his bedroom window, looking over he noticed an owl with a large letter attached to their leg.

He decided to answer before the owl woke his uncle up, the last thing he needed was _that._ He carefully tiptoed to the window and as quietly as he could He opened his window. Uniting the letter and watched, with a longing smile as the owl flew away.

Walking silently back to his bed,he rested against the headboard and looked at the letter. It was a normal large white envelope, thick and closed with a wax seal with the letter P in the middle.

Seeing the Potter family crest Harry heart began to beat faster in excitement, with His finger shaking slytly he opened the letter.

**Dear our beloved son.**

**If you are reading this letter it means we are no longer with you, just know that we love you more then we can possibly say. And we are sorry we can no longer be with you.**

**I never thought I'd have to tell you by letter but tell you I must, harry you are adopted! Now please don't think we love you any less because of that. **

**Harry the truth is that your biological parents loved you just as much as we did, but feared for you, I can't tell you why. Because I don't know they just asked us to help protect you.**

**Your parents names are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. And they are very good people, and if you choose can be in your life when you reach your 16th birthday which I believe is to day as you wouldn't receive this letter.**

**I should also tell you they are very magical, just different from wizards. And I hope you give them a chance to explain everything to you. They should be coming to see you soon to speak to you.**

**Your farther and I love you please never forget this.**

**Your loving parents **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews, I'm trying to come up with a great story. But so far this is all I'm getting, its more harder then I though So good job to any one who writes for living. And also any ideas would be very appreciated, Thank you **

* * *

A now pale Harry stared at the letter in his hands for a long time, before he slowly lowered it to the side of him on to his bed. He then looked blankly at the ceiling thinking about what he just found out.

He, Harry, was adopted! Was it true.? Could it be true,? maybe some one sent it as jock. Maybe Malfoy, or the twins. Harry thought about that for a moment, then rejected them, no they wouldn't do this they were jokesters no cruel. He wouldn't put it past Malfoy though.

Piper halliwell and Leo wyatt he'd never heard of, but then his Mother, in her letter, said. That they were _not _wizards, but magical.

He picked up the letter again and carefully looked at it as if to make sure it was real. It was written on real paper and not parchment so he knew it couldn't have been written by most of the pure-bloods, so probably not Malfoy . And the writing looked to be pretty worn out, which meant that it was probably written some time ago. It was definitely possible that it was written sixteen years ago by his mother.

Harry rested down on his pillow to allow more comfort . He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It just wasn't possible. Everyone always told him that he looked exactly like his father but with his mother's eyes. How was it then possible that they weren't his parents. Did their friends know, Sirius Black, Remus lupin. If they did why not tell him, they should have _told _him the truth. Does Dumbledore? Has his Headmaster lied to him about this too. Harry doubted that Snap knew or he would've taunted him with this information, and he probably Wouldn't hate him as much, or at all.

Getting frustrated and a milled headache, harry looked at the small clock to see that it was 3:30 In the morning! He'd being sixteen for three hours and thirty minutes and forgot _"well when you find out your whole life was a lie, you tend to forget things like that." He though to himself._

He looked over to the small pile of presents he received from Ron, Hermione, and Mrs Weasley. From Ron he received chocolate frogs and every flavoured Beans, From Hermione, a book, And Mrs Weasley, Fudge. Hedwig had delivered them just before the "_change life" _letter.

He wounded what Ron and Hermione's reaction to this revelation would be, probably the same as his,

And if he was adopted why did his real parents give him up? Did they even want him? Why ha it taking them sixteen years if come and see him.?

"This is getting me nowhere, " Harry whispered to himself. Turning over and pulling the blankets over him."best try to sleep."

Even though he tried his hardest, it still took Harry Some time to fall asleep.

* * *

meanwhile at a certain manner house ...

The three charmed ones and their whitlighter was talking about the same topic

" Do you think he'll be angry at us,?" Piper halliwell asked worriedly."or will he be happy to see us, and know he has a another family?.

" He could be both Piper" Her Husband/Whitlighter replayed. " But the main thing to remember is to not rush this, we can't just show up expecting him to be overjoyed to see us.

" I wonder what he looks like now?," phoebe Halliwell asked. " I bet his handsome, I bet he has all the girls chasing him." Laughing suddenly at Pipers frown "Oh come one Piper, his sixteen Now. His bound to notice girls, he may even have a girlfriend."

" Of course not, his to young to have one," Piper frowns even more. Not liking the direction the conversation had gone. Then scowled at both of her Sisters who were laughing at her.

"What?, you should see your face right now" Paige. Their youngest sister says defensively back.

"Ok that's enough you two, this is serious. Tomorrow well be meeting our son." Leo tells them. " All our emotions are a little high right now, its going to be hard. He won't under stand why we left him, why we never tried to see, or meet him over the years."

You're right, sorry," Phoebe sighed " were just worried about Tomorrow. And his reaction too meeting us.

"I know that Phoebe," A smiling Piper told her.


End file.
